Hidden Innocence
by xfaithfulsoul
Summary: A girl that was accused of her parents' death, now remains an outcast to people's eyes. But when she transfers to a new school, she meets Kyo Sohma and starts to fall for him. Will Kyo accept her for who she really is and love her back? KyoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name's Lylah aka Amaya-chan! So this is my first fanfic for anime and manga & yes, it's a Fruits Basket fanfic. I hope you'll like this story, and please don't be too harsh on your reviews. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. This part is my OC character profile. Yes, her name's Miyu (don't you love that name? xD). Her family and her guardian, Keiko are also my OCs but Miyu's the most important. Also, the pairing is my OC and Kyo Sohma (isn't Kyo just to die for? I LOVE HIM!) So enjoy, and this profile is what you'd want to learn/know about Miyu.**

**Character Profile**

**Name: **Miyu Izumi

**Age:** 17 (she's basically the same age as Tohru, Yuki & Kyo).

**Looks:** She has auburn, dark red hair that is above shoulder length. She has dark oceanic blue eyes and pale skin. She appears to be very thin, because she doesn't eat much (no she's not anorexic or anything like that). She is an inch taller than Tohru (I don't know Tohru's height soo yeah, sorry, I can't tell you the height xD).

**Personality:** She's mostly a sweet girl that has a good heart in everything she does, but due to her dark past, she became weaker and lost the happiness that she wanted in life.

**Positives About Miyu:** Miyu is a girl that's very intelligent, helpful, kind, and completely honest. She has a creative mind to things. She is a great singer and writer, but desires to hide her talents. She is also caring, thoughtful, and likes to help others in need or if she wants to help them.

**Negatives About Miyu: **Miyu tends to be very shy for no particular reason, or if she feels uncomfortable around certain people. Because of being bullied and accused, Miyu became a victim to be hurt verbally, emotionally and physically. She has become indefensible and weak because of this. She also is very sensitive and emotional.

**Likes: **She likes singing, writing stories, cooking, building stuff, eating stuff such as sweets, anything with rice and spicy food, and she likes to read books.

**Dislikes:** She dislikes lying, cheating in any way, gossiping, not being able to do something, eating sour and bitter food, and playing sports (because she's sort of bad at them).

**Miyu's Dark Past:** Miyu was born in Tokyo, Japan. Her parents, Kaori and Tane Terumi were both famous chefs. Miyu had a sister, named Yumi, and they were like the best of friends.

Miyu's happiness sadly came to an end when her parents died in a severe plane crash. But something made everyone hate Miyu. Miyu was also in the plane and survived the crash.

All of Miyu's relatives and friends stayed away Miyu as far as possible. Even Yumi seemed to blame her own little sister for her parents death.

So Miyu decided to run away from home, knowing that no one would want her back anyway. Miyu later meets Keiko Izumi, who decides to raise and take care of Miyu for the time being. Keiko was eight years older than Miyu, so it would've been weird if Miyu called Keiko her mother. So, Miyu called Keiko her Onii-chan.

Miyu's childhood was very troubled, and her adolescent life wasn't any better. People teased Miyu constantly because of her parents death. They would call her a "murderer" or an "unlucky devil." Miyu was very depressed, she tried to commit suicide, but immediately failed when she was saved by Keiko.

Keiko knew that Miyu had to get out of the area they were living in, so they moved to the other side of Japan, farther away from Tokyo. Miyu now knows that she'll be entering a new school, but doubts that she'll make any friends and will become an outcast.

Miyu also decides to change her last name to Keiko's last name, Izumi. She fears that if she keeps her actual last name, she might be identified and bullied again. To keep this from happening, Miyu likes to be known as Miyu Izumi instead of Miyu Terumi.

**Ah, okay, so you what ya think about Miyu? Do you like her? Anyways, I'll try to post the prologue and chapter 1 of this story ASAP! I can't promise that, but I'll try lol**

**Luv ya if you're reading my story and like it :)**

**-Lylah/Amaya-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's Lylah/Amaya-chan here. Sorry, I haven't posted for a long time, I was having writer's block. But now, I'm alright. So, I decided not to write a prologue. I hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

-Miyu's POV-

"Here we are" Keiko sighed with relief as she parked in the driveway of our new home. I smiled at her and removed the headphones from my ears, turning off my IPod. I took off my seatbelt and got out of the car, closing the car door from behind.

I dazed at the house. It was a wonderful sight. The house was an off white color. The front door and the roof were dark brown. Flowers surrounded the front yard gorgeously. The windows were rectangular and very shiny.

"The house sure is a beauty eh?" Keiko said kindly as she closed the trunk. "It really is" I replied happily, grabbing my belongings and luggage from Keiko. "I'm so glad the house is already furnished. I didn't want to buy new furniture or drag our old furniture either" Keiko laughed as she locked her car and walked to the front door of the house with her stuff.

I watched Keiko take out the house keys and unlock the door. She then, gave me a sincere grin and greeted "Welcome to our new home Miyu." Keiko pushed the door open and there, I saw the beautiful interior of our new home.

The living room and the kitchen were the first two rooms we saw. The living room had a maroon sofa, a plasma screen TV, a dark brown coffee table, a soft, red carpet, and an armchair. The sofa had a dark red, plush pillow on each end of the sofa. The kitchen was divine as well.

I didn't realize Keiko was already upstairs. I heard her suddenly call me "Miyu, look at your bedroom! It's so pretty!" I speedily strode upstairs and saw Keiko beaming at my room. I was pretty amazed myself.

My room had a bed that was covered with lavender bedding. The bedding had a floral design on it. The walls in my room were painted a soft shade of pink. I also had my own desk, mirror, dresser, nightstand and closet. There was also a plush, magenta rug that covered the wooden floor.

"Oh it's spectacular," I gasped. "I know right?" Keiko squealed like a five year old. "Now let's see my room!" Keiko grabbed my arm and took me to her room while I just giggled.

-Kyo's POV-

I was finished with my packing. "Shishou-san! I'm ready to leave!" I hollered at my adoptive father.

Shishou-san walked over to me and smiled "You want me to drop you off? Or are you going to walk there?" "I'll walk there" I gave Shishou-san a small smile. "Okay then son, I guess this is goodbye" Shishou-san smiled sadly. I chuckled "Shishou-san, I'm only moving to Shigure's house. I can visit you everyday." "Oh right" Shishou-san laughed and patted my head "Take care Kyo." I nodded and snatched my stuff. "Bye Shishou-san" I waved and started walking to Shigure's house.

-Kazuma's POV-

"Goodbye Kyo" I whispered and slowly watched the dear boy walk further and further away from me until I couldn't see him. I sighed and turned to go inside the dojo.

But something caught my eye. I looked to my right and noticed there was a car parked in the driveway of the house next to my dojo. "Oh, I have new neighbors, let me greet them" I said to myself and walked to the house. I strode to the front door and knocked.

I saw the door open and found myself looking at a girl with dark red, shoulder length hair, oceanic blue eyes, and pale skin. Before I could say hello, the girl cut me off "Excuse me" she said softly.

I watched the girl walk away and in a few moments, she walked to me with another girl by her side. The other girl had mahogany, back length hair, emerald green eyes, and fair skin. She looked oddly familiar.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the mahogany-haired girl greeted me sweetly. I gave her a warm smile and spoke gently "Hello, my name is Kazuma Sohma and I'm your neighbor. I just wanted to make you feel welcome in your new neighborhood."

-Keiko's POV-

Kazuma? I felt like I knew this guy. He seemed very familiar. "Thank you. That is very sweet of you. Please come in" I managed to blurt out, giving Kazuma a kind smile.

"I'd love to, thank you very much" Kazuma grinned and entered my house. I closed the door and whispered to Miyu "Miyu, next time, just say hi and ask what the person wants. Don't say excuse me and bring me to talk to them. That's sort of rude." Miyu nodded and both of us stared at Kazuma.

"This is a beautiful place you have here" Kazuma complimented nicely as he looked around the house. "Thanks" I thanked him and added "Why don't you sit down? Please, have a seat." I led him to the sofa and sat him down.

I looked at Miyu and motioned her to come to me. Miyu whispered, "Yes?" I whispered back "Make Kazuma-kun some tea please." Miyu nodded and went to the kitchen.

I looked back at Kazuma and sat on the armchair. "So, how are you?" I tried not to sound awkward. Kazuma smiled a little "I'm fine, and yourself?" "Swell" I grinned back. "So what do you do for a living?" I clenched my teeth. I sounded like I was interviewing the guy. "I teach martial arts at a dojo" Kazuma replied simply.

He taught martial arts, at a dojo? Kazuma seems even more familiar to me now. "Oh that's nice" I did a fake smile. "Thank you. By the way, you have never introduced yourself. What's your name?" I stared at Kazuma when he asked me that. "Keiko" I said firmly.

"Keiko" Kazuma said my name, wrinkling his eyebrows and added "As in Keiko Izumi?" He knows my last name? "Yes, I am Keiko Izumi. How do you know my last name?" I asked him with curiosity. "I taught a girl martial arts when she was little and her name was Keiko Izumi" Kazuma explained.

Wait a minute, I thought to myself. Kazuma taught a girl martial arts and she has the same name as me. I also learned martial arts when I was small. That means…I looked up at Kazuma and said his proper name "Shishou-san?" Kazuma widened his eyes and replied "Hello Keiko" he smiled warmly.

"Shishou-san" I felt tears forming in my eyes and I suddenly hugged Shishou-san. "I missed you Shishou-san. I'm so happy we met after a long time" I said excitedly. Shishou-san smoothed my hair "I missed you too, what a way God made us reunite" Kazuma chortled.

I wiped my tears and stopped hugging Shishou-san. "So Shishou-san, did you get married? Do you have any children?" Kazuma laughed at my random questions "I didn't get married, but I did adopt a boy. His name is Kyo." "That's nice. How old is he?" I asked with interest. "He's 17" Shishou-san grinned.

I saw Miyu come with the tea and saw her place it in front of Shishou-san. I widened my eyes "Miyu's also 17." Miyu gave me a look of confusion and gave Shishou-san his tea. "This girl is Miyu?" Shishou-san pointed to the redhead. I grinned cheerfully "Yes. Miyu, this is my childhood martial arts teacher, Shishou-san. We just reunited today. And Shishou-san also has a son your age, so you could be friends. Isn't that great?"

-Miyu's POV-

So the Kazuma guy or Shishou-san..is Keiko's martial arts teacher? I didn't even know Keiko even took martial arts. I quickly bowed at Shishou-san and gave him a shy smile.

"She doesn't talk much" Keiko slightly chuckled. "I see, how is she related to you?" the Kazuma guy asked curiously. Keiko clenched her teeth and looked at me for a moment then at Kazuma. "Well since I trust you Shishou-san. I might as well tell you the truth" Keiko replied sadly and immediately explained about my true relation to her. She also explained my dark past and who I really was.

I stared at her with shock and didn't know how Kazuma would react. Fortunately, he smiled at me "Ah, Miyu. You seem to be very similar to Kyo, my adoptive son. He's just like you in some ways. His actual mother died of attempting suicide and his father didn't bother to take care of him. So that's why I am his father today."

"Aww, how sad. But I'm glad you're doing a good deed of taking care of the poor fellow" Keiko smiled sweetly at Kazuma. Kazuma looked at me "Maybe you and Kyo can be friends when you meet each other. Are you going to Kaibara High? That's the high school Kyo's going." I nodded slowly and looked down.

I wanted to meet this Kyo guy, but at the same time, I felt unsure. Kyo and I seemed very alike, but was he that similar to me? I mean, personality wise, is he a kind person? I walked away from the two and went to my room. A quick decision approached my mind as I sat on my bed. I decided to meet Kyo, but the only way I could, is in school. I wanted to relate to someone that was like me, and Kyo was the perfect person.

I sighed and whispered to myself "I hope he accepts me."

**Wasn't that boring? xD**

**Sorry if the first chapter was uninteresting guys, I tried my best. I'll try to make the future chapters more appealing and interesting. Please review! :D**

**PS: You're probably confused why I keep switching Kazuma's name. Well in each of the character's pov, I wanted to use Kazuma's name to their reference. You get what I mean? I just wanted to point that out xD**

**~I'll promise to post soon!**

**Lylah/Amaya-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well, omg! I took a really long time to post this chapter, grr! Sorry, again for the wait guys! School started for me, so I became very busy. Ik, I come up with too much excuses! xD Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Miyu gets the chance to meet you Kyo ;)**

* * *

><p>I immediately woke up when I heard my alarm clock buzzing noisily on my nightstand. I turned it off and yawned tiredly. I stared at the calendar and sighed. <em>Today's it. It's the first day of my new high school, Kaibara High. <em>I really didn't want to worry about today, but my nervousness was annoying me. _What if someone realizes I'm Miyu Terumi, and that my parents died in the plane crash? What if they make fun of me or tease me nastily? What if they call me a murderer or even worse things?_

"Miyu! Sweetie, get ready for school, you don't want to be late!" I heard Keiko's gentle voice take me away from my irritating thoughts and stood up. "Okay!" I replied, walking speedily to my closet. I opened it and instantly took out my school uniform when I saw it. It was just a dark blue miniskirt and a dark blue, full sleeve shirt with a white-blue striped collar. I put it on and admired myself in the mirror. _It's a good thing I'm skinny, the uniform fits my figure perfectly. _I smiled a little and began to brush the dark red strands of my messy hair.

After twenty minutes or so, I was finally done getting ready. I strode downstairs and met Keiko at the kitchen. "Good morning" she greeted me with a warm grin. I smiled back and gave her a soft "Good morning" as well. "What would you like for breakfast honey?" Keiko said as she poured herself a cup of her homemade coffee. I glanced at the clock and realized I didn't have time to eat a full breakfast. I looked back at Keiko and said nervously "I don't have time to eat Onii-chan, I need to get going."

Keiko jerked her neck and stared at the clock too. She slightly gasped "Oh dang it! Lets go! Eat this!" Keiko quickly made her coffee and threw me a cereal bar and a bottle of orange juice. I fortunately caught it and ate and drank as I put on my shoes. I opened the front door and walked to Keiko's car. Keiko was following me and locked the front door. I watched her unlock the car doors and we both sat inside the car, fastening our seatbelts. "Alright, here I go!" Keiko said as she started the car and zoomed out of our driveway.

"Oh yes! We made it just on time!" Keiko sighed with relief and drove the car into the curb. I got my stuff ready and as soon as I began to leave, Keiko suddenly blurt out "Good luck Miyu, and remember, if you have any worries or troubles, call me. I know you'll be fine anyway, so please don't get so anxious, okay?" I did a small smile and nodded. "Bye, have an awesome first day of school!" Keiko grinned cheerfully. I grinned back and got out of the car. I started to stride on the sidewalk that led to the front entrance of Kaibara High, avoiding any eye contact with the students. I didn't want to be noticed or recognized. I wanted to make friends.

"So, are we in the right class?" I asked Tohru straightforwardly. Tohru blinked at me and replied kindly "Yes, Kyo-kun. At least.." Tohru paused for a second and her smile was now faded into a nervous pout "I think we are in the right class." I rolled my eyes at the girl. _Tohru can be so confusing at times, but it's surprisingly cute. _

"Hey Orangey, do me a favor and stop asking Tohru difficult questions" I turned around and saw Arisa and Saki walking towards us. I fumed a little when the Yankee made that annoying comment "Can you just mind your own business and shut up?" The Yankee chuckled "Anything that has do with Tohru is my business, and no, I won't shut up."

I saw a sly smile form in the Yankee's lips. I clenched my fists and said irritably "Why you little-! I can sure make you shut up, would you like me to do that for you?" The Yankee raised an eyebrow and slyly smiled bigger "I'd like to see you try." Tohru, like a maniac, was panicking. She frantically said "Umm, guys? Lets not start a fight now, not in the first day of school at least." The Yankee calmly replied to Tohru "No, Tohru. I'd like to really see what this baka can do to make me shut up. I want to see if he's that tough to even do it."

Saki, on the other hand, wasn't even trying to help out Tohru with separating the Yankee and me. She was too busy examining the class students' auras and waves; I could possibly tell she was doing that. It was obvious anyways. Saki would usually just stare at a certain person with her sharp eyes and with a blank stare. When she was finally done detecting the person's waves, she would usually say the outcome out loud. _Man, what a stupid hobby she's in to. _

I heard someone sit next to me and, not to my surprise; it was the stupid damn rat, Yuki. He always had this calm, easygoing demeanor, which I never liked. But at times, he can get a little pissed off when someone's irritating him that badly. Yuki happened to notice that I was kind of staring at him, and gave me a stern look "Why are you looking at me?" he said in his calm, but firm voice. I stiffened a little and grunted, "I'm not looking at you, damn rat!" Yuki smirked "Then, why were you looking my way?" I clenched my fists and shouted irritably "What's with the annoying questions, you damn rat? Do you want to keep on annoying me until I beat you up?" "Beat me up? Like that will ever happen" Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Umm, guys? Can you try not to fight today? It's the first day of school, and I'd think it's best you two don't fight or talk to each other at all today" Tohru requested hesitantly. I let out a sigh and calmed down. If there was anyone who could possibly shut me up, it's usually Tohru. I hate seeing her worry for people for no damn reason. But that's how she is, and I seem to admire her for her kind and caring personality.

"We're sorry Miss. Honda, we promise not to fight. I mean, I promise not to fight with this hooligan. I don't know about the idiotic cat" Yuki teased meanly. I fumed, but spotted Tohru catching my sudden anger. I immediately cooled down and mumbled, "I promise not to fight with the damn rat."

_Ring, ring!_ I finally heard the bell rang for our class. I didn't bother watch the teacher come in and hear her welcoming speech. Instead, I turned to the window and stared what was outside carelessly.

I watched the sensei slowly talk to the class about school and stuff. Then, she eyed me to come inside the room and said, "Also class, we have a new student. Please come in." I gulped and softly walked in the classroom, looking down at the floor as I stepped. I heard the students start whispering and murmuring as I entered the room. I stopped walking and stood next to the sensei.

The sensei gave me a warm smile and demanded kindly "Please introduce yourself dear." I gulped. _I have to introduce myself? Dang it! I suck at talking publicly! _I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, but no words came out of it. The sensei tilted her head and whispered to me "Come on sweetie, all you have to do is say your name." I nodded and finally managed to stutter "M-Moshi m-moshi, wa-watashi na-namae wa I-Izumi M-Miyu."

I blushed with embarrassment. I couldn't believe I stuttered in almost every word. The sensei, well, she just smiled even bigger and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miyu. I'd like you to sit there." I watched the sensei point to my specific seat location. She was pointing at a seat between two guys. I jumped a little. _I'm going to be sitting between these two guys? I hope they don't flirt with me or annoy me. They seem scary. _

"Miyu, please sit down" the sensei interrupted my thoughts with a stern voice. I nodded and shyly walked to my seat. I sat down and sneakily examined the two guys next to me. I turned to my left and saw a guy with purple-gray hair, amethyst-colored eyes and pale skin. He seemed very feminine like, but I could tell he was really a guy, believe it or not. I turned to my right and saw the other guy. He had darkish orange hair, fiery reddish brown eyes and tan skin. He had an annoyed pout plastered on his face, I wondered why though.

"Hello" I turned my neck and realized that the guy with the purple-grey hair was greeting me. He was smiling at me kindly. I blushed slightly and waved, smiling shyly. Yuki chortled, "I'm Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." I watched Yuki reach out his hand for me to shake, and hesitated. "Is there anything wrong?" Yuki looked at me with concern. I shook my head and gulped. I looked down and lightly shook his hand "I'm M-M-Miyu." "That's a beautiful name" Yuki smiled wider. I blushed and still kept my glance at the floor "Arigato." "You're welcome" Yuki replied sweetly.

"Yo rat, can you shut up? Your voice is bothering me" I moved my eyes and found myself staring at the orange-haired guy. He wasn't looking at me; he was just staring at his desk. I heard Yuki smirk and say "Why are you even listening to me talking, stupid cat?" I noticed that the orange-haired guy was fuming a little, he replied "I'm not! Your voice is just getting in my way."

"Getting in your way? What a pathetic answer" Yuki narrowed his eyes. The orange-haired guy fumed even more "Why you little-!" I watched him clench his fist and lift it up. To my surprise, his fist was lifted up so much, it was almost about to touch my face. I stared at his fist with shock and nervousness. He also stared at me with a shocked face as well. Yuki teased "Now Kyo, make sure you don't put up your fist that high, you could've have punched this sweet girl."

_Wait a minute. Did Yuki just say that name Kyo? Isn't Kyo, Kazuma's adoptive son? _I widened my eyes and suddenly interrupted the two's argument, "E-E-Excuse me, a-are you K-Kyo S-Sohma?" Kyo raised his eyebrows at me and asked weirdly "Umm, yeah. What's it to you?" I gulped and quickly introduced myself "I'm M-M-Miyu. I m-met your f-father Kazuma S-Sohma. H-he was my Onii-chan's martial arts t-teacher." I was astonished that I wasn't getting that shy or nervous around Kyo.

I saw Kyo's eye widen. He replied "Wait, you're Miyu?" I eagerly nodded. Kyo bit his lip "Shishou-san told me about you." I felt my heart flutter a bit. _Kazuma mentioned me to Kyo? Already? _I watched Kyo look down "It's about time that I've met you."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG! DID KYO JUST SAY THAT IT WAS ABOUT TIME THAT HE MET MIYU? DOES THIS MEAN THAT HE ADMIRES MIYU? DID KYO REALLY WANT TO MEET MIYU VERY BADLY?<strong>

**OMG OMG OMG! well, you have to wait and see xD &, okay. I don't know if I'll be able to post chapter 3 any sooner, so gimme some time, kay? I'd appreciate it if you'd review.**

**thanks for reading, ily all!**

**-Lylah/Amaya-chan 3**


End file.
